fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
"Sonic's the name. Speed's my game!" – Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of the Sega franchise of the same name. He can move at the speed of sound and curl into a ball to attack enemies, abilities which he uses to battle the forces of evil, particularly the evil Dr Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. He is known for his cocky, laid-back attitude, strong sense of justice and love for freedom and adventure, making him one of the most famous gaming mascots ever. In Fiction Wrestling, Sonic has competed in several companies. He is currently signed with Universal Character Association (UCA), Global Pride Wrestling (GPW), and X-Treme Crossover Federation (XCF). He is the leader of the Sonic Heroes stable, as well as a member of the Blazing Wolves. Background *'Series:' Sonic the Hedgehog *'Species:' Mobian Hedgehog *'Age:' 15 *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 210 Lbs *'Companies:' (Currently) UCA, XCF, UEPW, VGAAWF, GPW (Formerly) WWE: Animated, VGWA, GWA, UGWF, UWE, CXWE *'Debut:' *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Station Square (UCA), Christmas Island (UWE, VGAAWF) *'Allies:' Sonic Heroes, Amy Rose (girlfriend), Blazing Wolves, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Palutena (girlfriend; VGAAWF) *'Rivals:' Mario, Mushroom Kingdom, Scourge the Hedgehog, Bowser, Koopalings, Bowser Jr. *'Twitter:' @TheBlueBlur (UCA) @SpeedDemon (UWE) @SpeedSoundBreaker (VGAAWF) Wrestling Career 'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' 'Universal Character Association' 'Return and Attitude Change (2013)' On the first Flame after Ragnarok, Sonic's music played during the main event - a Tag Team title match between the Mario Brothers and Tails and Knuckles - costing the Marios the match and the titles. Following this, Sonic himself returned, and it was announced that he would challenge Mario for the World title at Royal Reckoning in a Last Man Standing match. The following week, Sonic teamed up with Tails and Knuckles to face the Mario Bros in a Handicap match, Sonic picking up the win in his return match. The week after that, Sonic cut a promo where he vowed vengeance against Mario for his crimes and especially for breaking his leg and robbing him of his trademark speed, showing a new, oddly serious attitude. Mario came out to interrupt the promo, which quickly turned into a brawl between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Sonic Heroes and Tidus, with the faces standing tall. On the last Flame prior to Royal Reckoning, Sonic beat Luigi by DQ after Mario interfered and attacked Sonic. At Royal Reckoning, Sonic was defeated by Mario after Bowser interfered, indirectly leading to Mario's victory. Following this loss, Sonic began to show a darker, more serious attitude, contrasting with his usual cocky, laid-back personality. On the Flame following Royal Reckoning, Sonic interfered in Bowser's World Title match with Mario, attacking Bowser with a chair and causing the Koopa King to win the match by DQ, but not win the title. The week after, Sonic confronted Bowser during a promo, vowing to overcome Bowser en route to the World Title. A match was made between the two for the following week, with the winner entering the Elimination Chamber match at Last Stand for the title, but it went to a no contest after the Mushroom Kingdom interfered. 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' 'X-Treme Crossover Federation' 'Global Pride Wrestling' Personality Sonic has been described "like the wind", a drifter that's always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and strives to his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty, and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for enjoying life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need of freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained, as he gets extremely twitchy and restless when cooked up a small space for too long. Sonic is usually easy-going, cool, and care-free. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom and has at times a short temper. Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act without thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings. Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates lies and evil in all forms, exploding with anger when witnessing it, and will do all he can to snuff it out while throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone a astonishing change. At the same time, Sonic has a big and gentle heart and is fully committed help out and protect all kinds of trouble at any time, even if his actions will have ill consequences. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses an enormous ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky and sometimes overconfident. Possessing a narcissistic tongue, he often jokes around to lighten the mood, but will take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his losses or hurtful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he chooses to live in the present and always look forward to his next adventure, while holding no regrets for whatever has transpired. Also, Sonic is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and will never give up no matter what. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Personal Life In Wrestling Sonic generally uses a high-flying, high-risk, high-octane wrestling style, though he also adds some technical skill when needed. In UWE and XCF, Sonic is extremely talented in hardcore wrestling, being a multi-time X-Treme Champion and earning the nickname; "The Hardcore Blur" due to this talent. Finishing Moves *Rivera Cloverleaf – UWE *''Sonic Boom'' (Jumping Reverse Bulldog / Spin-out Fireman's Carry Facebuster / Big Splash) – UCA / VGAAWF / XCF *''Sonic Driver'' (Standing Fireman's Carry Takeover) – UCA / UWE *''Sonic Spin (450° Splash) – VGAAWF *''Sonic Wind (540° Corkscrew Senton Bomb) – UWE *''Speed Break'' (Elevated Double Chickenwing dropped into a Double Knee Gutbuster) – UWE *''Speed Trap'' (STF) – UCA *''Spin Dash'' (Split-legged Corkscrew Moonsault / Multiple Senton Variations) – XCF / WWF/E; 1989–1996 Signature Moves *Back Springboard into a Cutter *Belly-to-Back Wheelbarrow Facebuster *''Blue Tornado Slam''(Spinning Inverted Samoan Drop) – UWE *''Dash Attack'' (Running Double High Knee to the back or chest of a cornered opponent) – UCA *Diving Crossbody *Diving High Knee *European Uppercut *Fireman's Carry dropped into an Overhead Kick *''Gravity Dive'' (High-angle Senton Bomb) – UWE *High Knee to a seated opponent's head *''Homing Attack'' (Leg Drop Bulldog) – UCA *Leg Lariat *Multiple Kick Variations **Backflip **Cartwheel / Handstand **Capoeira / Spinning Hook **Enzuigiri **Slingshot Baseball Slide **''Sonic Blast'' (Super) **Springboard Roundhouse *Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam *Running Snapmare into the turnbuckles *Slingshot Oklahoma Roll *''Soul Surge'' (Lifting Single Underhook DDT) – UWE *Springboard 450° Plancha *Springboard Back Elbow *Springboard Hurricanrana *Standing Moonsault Side Slam *Standing or Running Shooting Star Press *STO Backbreaker followed by either a Russian Legsweep or a Neckbreaker Slam *Tilt-a-Whirl DDT *Triangle Choke Managers Nicknames *'"The Blue Blur"' *"The Sound Barrier Breaker" *"The Speed Demon" *'"The Fastest Thing Alive"' *'"The Hardcore Blur"' *'"The Son of Sega"' *'"The Blue Prodigy"' Entrance Themes *'"This Fire Burns"' by Killswitch Engage (UCA) *'"His World"' by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis (XCF) *"Alone" by Zebrahead (VGAAWF) *"Are You Blind?" by Drive A (UWE) *Sonic SatAm Theme Championships and Accomplishments 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' *CWA Championship (3 times) *CWA Global Championship (2 times) *CWA Combine Championship (4 times) – with Knuckles the Echidna (2), Shadow the Hedgehog (1), and Mario (1) *Money in the Bank (2007) *Sixth CWA Triple Crown Champion (2 times) Global Pride Wrestling 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' *UWE Omega Championship (3 times) *UWE Galaxy Championship (5 times) *UWE High Flyin' Championship (6 times, first ever) *UWE X-Treme Championship (4 times) *UWE Duos Championship (5 times) – with Miles "Tails" Prower (2), Knuckles the Echidna (2), and Master Chief (1) *Rumble Royale (1997) *Brass Ring (2006) *Sixth UWE Triple Crown Champion (3 times) *Eleventh UWE Grand Slam Champion (3 times) 'Universal Character Association' *UCA World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *UCA Intercontinental Championship (3 times) *UCA World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Miles "Tails" Prower (3), Knuckles the Echidna (1), and Shadow the Hedgehog (1) *UCA Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) *UCA Hardcore Championship (1 time) *Second UCA Triple Crown Champion (3 times) *First UCA Grand Slam Champion *Royal Reckoning (1992) *Money in the Bank (2012) 'WCW: Cartoon Wrestling' *WCW Cartoon World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *WCW Cartoon Television Championship (1 time) *WCW Cartoon Hardcore Championship (2 times) *WCW Cartoon Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mario 'WWE: Animated' *WWF Toon Championship (1 time) *WWF Toon Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *WWF Toon Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Miles "Tails" Prower (2) and Knuckles the Echidna (1) *Royal Rumble (1994) *Triple Crown Champion 'X-Treme Crossover Federation' Video Game and Anime Wrestling Federation *VGAAWF World Champion(13 times) *World Heavyweight Champion(2 times) *EWB World Champion(1 time) *VGAAWF Tag Team Champion(3 times) - with Miles "Tails" Prower (1), with Mario (1), and with Mega Man (1) *VGAAWF Cruiserweight Champion(4 times) *Over The Ropes (2007) (2010) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:GPW Wrestlers